


Cooking with Kazuya

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, M/M, Suga is bad with knives, cooking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smashing garlic is a Bad Idea with Sugawara "I suck at knives" Koushi, and Kazuya pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking with Kazuya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayrayswimusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrayswimusic/gifts).



> This was a tumblr prompt: MiyuSuga - “apply pressure to the wound, don’t let go.”

Holding the flat of the chef’s knife as flat as it will go with the small clove of garlic underneath it, Kazuya brings his hand down with a sharp  _slap_. “Just like that,” he explains as he pulls back the knife, revealing a perfectly crushed piece of garlic, forcibly separated from his husk.

Suga nods, earnest as he takes the knife from Kazuya and puts a fresh piece of garlic down for the next phase in his lesson. “This doesn’t look too hard.”

Kazuya shrugs. “Not really. Just make sure you don’t hit straight down, or you’ll hurt yourself. Think of a palm thrust, and with the blade facing away from you, it’s perfectly safe.”

“Okay.” Suga gets in position and follows instruction. Badly. Time after time, he smacks bare counter instead of the flat of the knife, but he keeps trying, even as the set of his jaw teems with frustration.

However, the final pass lands at too much of an angle, and Suga’s hand reacts instinctively to the sensation and flails away from his own thrusting palm. The blade makes a fast, short arc and slices downwards right across the top of Kazuya’s forearm, which starts to bleed immediately.

“Oh, this is so not good.” Suga’s hands shake as he looks at the knife in his hands and the lurid pool of blood oozing from Kazuya’s arm. “I’m so sorry!”

Even though his arm burns with a mixture of lacerated nerves and the garlic juice forced into the wound from the knife, Kazuya laughs. “Calm down, Suga-chan. I did sign up for this, after all.”

Suga gapes at him, mouth slack in horror. “I just  _stabbed_  you!”

“Not on purpose.” He looks down at his maimed arm, then to the blade, and finally at the perfectly smashed garlic clove on the counter. “But you finally smashed it right.”

Flinging the knife on the counter, Suga rains, “ _That’s_  what you’re worried about?” He swats the side of Kazuya’s head. “I could’ve killed you!”

“It’s not that bad.” But even as he says the words, Kazuya feels a small rush of dizziness that makes him sway in place. Steadying himself on the edge of the counter, he grabs the nearest clean hand towel and tosses it at Suga. “If you don’t mind.”

“Oh!” Suga scrambles to wrap the towel around Kazuya’s maimed right forearm. “Do you think we should take you to the hospital?”

Kazuya shakes his head. “No, it’ll be fine. It’s superficial.” The blood, however, blooms brightly on the towel. “Just don’t forget to apply pressure to the wound. Don’t let go until it starts to clot.”

Suga complies, his grip far stronger than necessary, but Kazuya doesn’t mind as long as he is stanching the blood flow and it makes him feel better. It takes some time and the rest of their dinner preparations wilting with neglect, but soon the tide of blood ebbs until the little first aid kit under the sink can clean and bandage the wound on his arm.

They both reach for the nearest phone at the same time, only to laugh in unison because they had the same thought. “I’ll order the takeout,” Suga affirms as he takes the phone. “Dinner is definitely on me.”

Kazuya pokes the slice on his arm and feels the burn of residual garlic flame in the broken flesh. “No, I’m pretty sure it’s on me.”

The punch in the arm he gets is completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> File this fic under 'why you should just buy a garlic press'.


End file.
